callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donnie "Ruin" Walsh
Donnie "Ruin" Walsh is a specialist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Walsh is shown to be headstrong and fearless, as he voluntarily accepted cybernetic enhancements to become a far more efficient killer. *'Specialist Weapon:' Gravity Spikes *'Specialist' Ability: Overdrive Biography Transmissions 5.1: Stories +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: D.E.A.D, AP, Battery, Ruin Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ Ruin: "You think that's impressive? There was this one time when me and Baker..." Battery: "Not this again, come on Walsh." Ruin: "What, you want to tell it?" Battery: "Nah, the way you do, it gets better every time." Ruin: "Right? Anyway, so there was this one time..." Battery: "He's full of it though, keep that in mind." Ruin: "It was bad, no idea who authorised the attack, but it was an utter Charlie Foxtrot. Intel had told us the area was clear and our target was two klicks ahead, so we moved out. Encountered a couple of patrols on the way, no biggie, we had that covered, then we got a call over the comms..." Battery: "D.E.A.D. systems were down." Ruin: "Right, We looked at each other and realised we had 30 seconds before incoming AP turned us into mist, so we hustled quick..." Battery: "Bah-ah-ah-ah-ah, Anti-Personnel was the least of our problems, enemies were raiding major reinforcements behind us." 6.1: Bunker +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: SIGINT, CDP, EKIA, Battery, Spectre Tags: Slaughterhouse Header Ends +++ Ruin: "We were cut off from our own site at this point. Only way we could go is forward." Battery: "Enemy had found our kills, and SIGINT told us there were some SERIOUS heat coming our way. We knew there was a hardened CDP emplacement about a klick away so we booked it, figuring it was a defensible place to hold up in, even if we had to take it first." Ruin: "We approached the bunker, no sign of resistance. Stacked up on the door, breached, checked first room, clear. And in a corner, body on the ground, split gut to skull. Room looked like a slaughterhouse!" Battery: "Next room, same story. TWO EKIA, walls and ceiling painted with their blood. Didn't look like they got up a shot." Ruin: "We approached the door to "ops", listened, nothing. Gave Baker the signal to kick it in and we bursted into the room." Battery: "Five bodies, four filet, one very much alive. "Spectre", covert ops creep, wasn't happy to see us either." Ruin: "Didn't need to be able to see an expression in order to be taken out in a heartbeat." 7.1: Siege +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Spectre, GI Unit, IED Tags: Mission Header Ends +++ Ruin: ""Spectre" creeps me out. Just sitting there surrounded by corpses, checking intel, and cleanin' those blades. That's what were doing here. Calm as anything." Battery: "Calm lasted about three seconds when we said we had company coming in behind us." Ruin: "Said if we'd blown the mission we'd be kissin' our internal organs goodbye. Yeah, exact turn of phrase." Battery: "I think you got called "sugar" at one point." Ruin: "Yeah? Anyway, internal screens are showing that we're surrounded. Thirty men at least with GI Unit support." Battery: "We moved fast, with frags and trip wires in the first room and corridor, and set up for a siege." Ruin: "We just finished diggin' in, when WHAM!!! First trip wire goes. Couple seconds later we hear a couple GIs go terminal to the second IED." Battery: "Which is when ''I started to pulling the trigger on my War Machine, and didn't let up until it ran dry."'' 8.1: Rescue +++Decrypt Success Analytics: CDP, Spectre, Nomad, Outrider, Ruin Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ Ruin: "Things were lookin' pretty bad. CDP had reinforced. We were runnin' low on ammo." Battery: "And "Spectre" was still considering cutting our throats." Ruin: "When I noticed some movement on the screen showing an external cam feed..." Battery: "Couple of seconds later, we start hearing explosions outside. CDP start running around, trying to...defend themselves against attacks from behind." Ruin: "Couple o' 'em went down to nano swarms. Nasty! Cavalry couldn't have arrived at a better moment. Thought we would've lasted a couple of minutes." Battery: "Castillo and Rojas. Could've kissed them." Ruin: "Last couple of CDP to try to take refuge in the bunker with us fell to "Spectre". Bugged out before Nomad and Outrider made it to us. Four of us RTB PDQ." Battery: (laughing) "Alright Walsh, it's your round. Get buyin'." 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I state my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Gallery Ruin Reveal Image BOIII.png|Ruin being revealed holding his Gravity Spikes in the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops III Ruin using Gravity Spikes BOIII.png|Ruin using his Gravity Spikes in the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops III's multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists